


[podfic] This is a Trap

by Jenepod



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: It's no secret she's tired of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This is a Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65655) by moirariordan. 



> This podfic was part of a project for halfamoon (a fourteen day challenge celebrating female characters in fandom). We were using fics from The Awesome Ladies Ficathon. It's comment fic, so all the podfics are pretty short. The anthology contains 73 stories, from 41 fandoms, performed by 19 readers. I love all the fics I read, and I can immediately think of people on my flist who will like various ones of them, so check them all out!
> 
> [You can download everyone's podfic from the entire project (in various forms) here!!](You)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/This%20is%20a%20Trap.mp3) | **Size:** 2.8 MB



## Length

  * 00:01:32

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
